


Safe Away From The World

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, anti-social boys bonding, combining asks what-what, fanfic giveaway, nsfw in 2nd chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: John went to go explore the universe a year ago and is only just coming back. He goes to the only one he knows won't make him see everyone right away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meister (CruelInsanity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelInsanity/gifts).



> anonymous asked:
> 
> For the anniversary thing, something with John and Jake bonding? Doesn't need to be as a ship (though I really adore the thought of them together). The rest is up to you though. I just need more John in my life.
> 
> (Requested by [ Meister](https://ultistes-meister.tumblr.com/))

You're lacing up your boots, ready to head outside for your first weekend off in forever (you're going to take your swag to the densest bit of jungle and then watch all the movies Strider has deemed too awful to watch at home) when John materialises in your kitchen.

'John!' you say. 'Isn't this a fair suck of the sav!'

John turns to you, grin on his face. 

'Maybe?' he says. 'Depends on what the hell that means!'

You abandon your boots to give him a hug. 

'Where have you been, you great bastard!' you ask, squeezing him tight.

'Everywhere!' he says. 'Literally, Jake, I've been  _everywhere_. This new universe is awesome! I had to explore it!'

You pull him over to the couch, tripping over your untied shoelaces on the way.

'Well, when you put it like that, it's pretty amazing that you were only gone this long!'

John smiles sheepishly and looks at his shoes. You nudge him to let him know you don't mind. Sometimes a man has to go walkabout, that's just fact. 

'Are you back, then? Who else have you seen?'

'Just you.'

The blighter won't stop looking at his feet! You have no idea how you're supposed to interpret that.

'I knew you'd ... You get it, right?' he says.

'Christ, John, I'm not just a pretty face and an old dandy with a screwdriver! What's there to get?'

Suddenly, he throws his arms around you and you're hugging again. You pat him gently on the back.

'Oh! With you here we can watch whatever we want and party-pooper Strider won't be able to say a word against it! John, I've been having such a fucking ripsnorter of a run with my picks lately!'

John laughs and you hand him the remote to scroll through movies as you gladly take your boots off. 

'You weren't on your way out, were you?' he says.

'Nope, all done for the day,' you say with confidence. 

He smiles to himself and you stop yourself from hugging him again. Once he chooses a movie you'll snuggle up together, you don't need to spook him before then. 


	2. Escalation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Okay, I had to. A nsfw JohnJake one, possibly? Set after the game?

'Jake ...' John says, halfway through  _Crocodile Dundee_. 

'What's up, pal?' 

'You ... wanna make out?'

There isn't much that can steal your attention completely away from such an amazing movie, but that is quite distracting. You look at him, all pressed up close to you in your pile of blankets and pillows. 

He looks incredibly nervous, which you suppose is fair enough.

'Sure!' you say. 

His eyes go wide with surprise. 

'Let me just give Strider the old heads up,' you say. 

'What?'

'Well, we haven't exactly laid out rules or anything, but he tells me when he's after a little ride below the crupper with some lad or another.'

He doesn't seem to have anything to say to that, so you pull out your phone and shoot a quick message to Dirk. He messages back immediately.

'Um ... what does he say?' John asks.

'"Lucky you. Try and gauge his interest in a threesome. I'll hang out with Dave for a while, give you space." And then he sent a picture of his best leg of three, but I don't think that's related, he just does that.'

You smile at John encouragingly. 

'Oh, cool, I ... Really thought it wouldn't be so simple.'

Well, you aren't enjoying the look of nervousness he still hasn't gotten rid of and you basically have green lights all around from everyone and in your experience, kissing makes everything better. 

One of your arms is already around his shoulders from movie snuggle position, so you use that to pull him closer to you and bring him in for a kiss. And, because you're right and kissing is the best, John finally relaxes and kisses you back. 

Your glasses clack together and you can't help but laugh at that. You take yours off and put them on the coffee table. John holds his out to you as well. 

'Hey, do we have the same prescription?' you wonder.

'Is this the time?' John asks.

You grin at him apologetically and put the glasses down, moving back into his arms. 

He leans towards you to kiss you this time and that's just fucking amazing, the way he's so eager. You can't help but respond in kind, kissing him with so much enthusiasm that he falls backwards into the couch. You move in between his legs, pressing your bodies together. 

He wraps his legs around your waist and pulls you even closer, encouraging you to rut against him. You suck at his neck as you grind against him. He moans and grips your shirt in his hands.

Everything feels thrilling, partly because of how far gone John already looks, partly because it's new. He's clutching at you, dragging you closer, encouraging your movements, pressing his heels into your back on the forwards and relaxing them as you drag your hips back again. 

You're both completely dressed and it doesn't make a fucking spit of difference, you feel completely swept away in the moment. 

'Jake,' John moans, twisting his hand in your hair to pull you back to kiss him. You fuck his mouth with your tongue and his fingers tighten in your hair. 

You suddenly become very conscious of the fact that you're about two fucking seconds from coming in your pants. You force yourself to stop moving and straighten your arms to get a bit of distance.

'What?' John says, looking up at you with kissed lips and glazed eyes.

'Not to come off too eager, but there's a bed just there. Clothing optional, and all,' you say. 

'You're a genius,' John says. 

You give him a pistol and a wink as you heave yourself standing. He takes your hand up and just adjusts it to a more natural hand-holdy position when he's on his feet, so you lead him to the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ride below the crupper is a euphemism coming from the device used to make a horse's tail erect and not only implies sex but also anal sex. Plus, horse themed. It's perfect for DirkJake.


End file.
